Neverland
by Bruh M
Summary: 30cookies:: E eu sempre acreditei que fossem meras brincadeiras de criança. Éramos dois adultos fingindo um faz de conta. Tatsuha/Ryuichi


**Fandon:** Gravitation  
**Ship:** Tatsuha Uesugi/Ryuichi Sakuma  
**Classificação:** NC-17 (mais por plot do que o lemon)  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst  
**30 Cookies:** 27. Imitação (quase uma metáfora)  
**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da Maki Murakami e seus loucos devaneios non-sense. Deixemos claro, que não passa de uma opinião minha, mas me reservo no direito de dizer que tudo o que escrevi aqui não passa de uma verdade nas entrelinhas.  
**Aviso:** Desvio de personalidade E comportamento. Se não gosta, não leia.  
**Sinopse:** E eu sempre acreditei que fossem meras brincadeiras de criança. Éramos dois adultos fingindo um faz de conta.

* * *

**Neverland  
**por Bruh M.  
**(POV Tatsuha)**

Se você pensa que Ryuichi Sakuma não passa de uma bela imagem da mais pura inocência, você está muito enganado. Se você acredita que as atitudes de Ryuichi Sakuma são doces, felizes e puramente ingênuas ou até mesmo sem a consciência de sua infantilidade, sinto-lhe dizer que Neverland é somente a Terra do Peter Pan.

Contos de fadas não existem, meu caro. Contos de fada são ilusões, distrações e, mais uma vez, peço desculpas se você acreditou que Ryuichi Sakuma vive neste mundo a parte, neste mundo de fantasias.

Eu entendo o seu choque.

Até a pouco tempo atrás eu era como você.

Eu sempre acreditei que fossem meras brincadeiras de criança. Sabe, pega-pega, pique-esconde… De fato, Ryuichi, aos olhos de estranhos, até mesmo com seus fãs, não passava de uma criança de cinco anos de idade, pura e adorável. Aos olhos dos amigos não era diferente, tampouco. Sempre tratado como um deus (não, não um príncipe, mas sim um deus), mimado por todos, protegidos de pessoas gananciosas que almejavam o seu talento em busca de, pelo menos, uma migalha do seu sucesso desmedido e por vezes estrondoso.

Eu também vivi este faz de conta. Eu também vivi.

Ao contrário da imagem brincalhona que o pop star demonstrava ser na mídia, eu tinha uma visão mais ampla do seu mundo. O mundo a parte de Ryuichi Sakuma. Eu era um monge, afinal de contas. Tive a educação centralizada no aprendizado do mundo. Um é tudo e tudo é um. Filosofia de vida, bens espirituais, essas coisas… Você sabe, um homem jovem como eu, ter essa perspectiva de vida era, para qualquer um, uma raridade.

Mas se você pensa que eu tendo nascido e crescido e me formado um monge, tenho a minha mente centralizada no Certo e no Errado, você errou outra vez. Bem, sejamos francos, eu até sei o qual certo ou errado minhas atitudes podem ser, entretanto, isso não condiz com a minha personalidade. Em nada, vamos frisar este ponto. Meus anos de treinamento haviam-me ensinado ser dócil e paciente, o que definitivamente eu não era.

Eu erro também. E gosto de errar quantas vezes forem elas, tantas vezes forem necessárias. Até finalmente aprender até a lição estar cravada na minha mente de forma a nunca me esquecer. Porque eu detesto faz de conta. Não vivo em Neverland e nunca quis ser uma eterna criança!

Desde que Ryuichi Sakuma apareceu na minha vida, eu posso dizer que aprendi muito. A sua natureza não me atraia em nada, o seu jeito de ser era doentio aos meus olhos. Uma máscara tão fraca, frágil, coitadinho. Mas quem disse que isso me importou de certa forma?

Eu o queria. Sim, eu o queria. Aqui, ao meu lado. Sempre ao meu lado eu o queria, meu eterno fantoche. Ryu-chan era o meu brinquedinho, o meu faz-de-conta realizável, minha distração. Meu chaveirinho. Desde então, tomei uma obsessão por ele, ia aos seus shows da Nittle Grasper, comprava as revistas onde ele aparecia, ouvia e ouvia e cantava suas músicas como mantras, divinas elas eram. Faziam-me delirar e flutuar na sua voz melodiosa, me fazia querer tê-lo para mim, tomá-lo para mim. Meu, só meu.

Embora ele não soubesse deste fato. Ainda.

Nossas características externas eram tão distintas que nada neste mundo me fazia querer ficar – ou conseguir ficar – longe dele. Aquilo me atiçava a querê-lo por perto, a desvendar cada segredinho obscuro do seu disfarce de anjinho. Éramos como almas gêmeas, dois pólos opostos – norte e sul – ainda atraídos – tremendamente atraídos - por suas polaridades estranhas.

Os opostos se atraem você pensa num arroubo romântico? Não, isso não passa de piada. Os opostos se atraem, pois de certa forma, o comum não o apetece. Os opostos se atraem porque não suportam o igual.

Eu fui atrás dele. Busquei na internet cada gosto, cada cheiro, seja o frasco do perfume importado, seja o punhado de suor na toalha do último show em um leilão on-line duvidoso. Uma parcela de sua essência até alcançar o objetivo final. Não pensei em medir as conseqüências. Aprendi todas as suas manias, o seu jeito de falar, conheço todos os seus gestos no palco. Tal qual um vilão estuda seu oponente para a batalha final, tal qual um herói busca sua princesa por todo o mundo sem descanso… sim, eu fui atrás de Ryu-chan. E o encontrei.

… Quem diria que a sorte bateria à minha porta, não é mesmo? Foi ali no apartamento de Onii-san que o encontrei a primeira vez e acredite quando digo que não foi premeditado. Lá estava a personificação da inocência, da pureza fingida. O inseparável coelho de pelúcia nas mãos, sua voz meio cantada em brincadeiras com o novo affair de Eiri (embora eu tivesse esperanças – sinceras - de que poderia dar certo aquele inusitado casal), uma caixa de doces entre as pernas.

"Kumagoro, Kumagoro" – Ryu cantava.

Ah, o meu querido Peter Pan!

Ryuichi me olhou com aqueles orbes amendoados ao notar a minha presença. Quase pude ouvir em voz alta as milhares de perguntas sobre minha pessoa pulularem sua cabeçinha. Ryuichi pareceu-me assustado, talvez um pouco apreensivo. Também pudera meu olhar não poderia ser classificado como menos predatório. Não fiz a míniima questão de me ocultar. E por fim, Ryuichi sorriu – como eu sabia logo faria - um sorriso tão falso quanto o meu. Um brilho nos olhos que dizia claramente o quão éramos compatíveis. Uma pessoa tão dúbia, Ryuichi Sakuma.

Eu sei, sua confusão chegou aos meus ouvidos: Sim, opostos e compatíveis. Dois desvirtuados e por que não, sedentos de companhia. Duas máscaras caídas ao chão diante do nosso aperto de mão, testemunhados por Eiri e Shuichi. Não havia retorno para ambos.

Naquela mesma noite bebemos e cantamos. Cantamos e bebemos. Uma cumplicidade adquirida a cada gole, uma similaridade crescia a cada toque proposital. Em primeiro lugar minhas desculpas em tocá-lo soavam plausíveis… Em segundo, as dele pouco soavam como desculpas. Eu podia sentir os seus dedos em minhas costas, eu podia sentir o seu hálito roçar minha pele nas nossas conversinhas sussurradas.

Confidências. Confissões e nenhuma surpresa. Eu acabei notando com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, sua admiração por mim crescer a cada dia juntos, a cada noite compartilhada e a cada anoitecer. Vi os seus olhos infantis brilharem em contentamento, vi seus olhos nada puritanos brilharem de luxúria.

Uma luxúria destinada a mim.

Seu beijo não era terno, nunca foi. Seu beijo não tinha nada de inocente, pois, ao me beijar a primeira vez, ele sabia – e o deixei saber – que comigo não haveria disfarce algum.

Como nunca ouve em momento algum.

Eu me vi sendo arrastando para sua cama em um hotel de turnê, vi minhas próprias mãos subirem seu torso e fazê-lo tremer. Subjugado, entregue. Nossos corpos esbarravam nos móveis de forma rude, nossas mãos prendiam-se com força uma na outra.

Eu o queria tanto, tanto… E ele também me queria, eu podia sentir. Sua excitação me roçava a coxa, seus gemidos me engoliam de forma voraz. Era uma dança, era uma luta. Era a perdição era a salvação.

Não era como se deixássemos nossos fantasmas para trás era como uma espécie de recomeço. No seu modo eufórico de abrir meus botões, no meu modo sedento de fazê-lo arfar. Tudo era novo, tudo era bem vindo.

E nossos toques urgentes marcavam a pele. Pele de monge, pele de cantor! Uma briga de poder ou redenção, pouco fazia valer. Era mágico sentir sua rigidez pulsar minha garganta, sentir as pernas cederam ao ser puxado contra ele. Ryuichi tinha a sede que me mantinha aceso. Ah, como eu o queria fazê-lo meu!

Eu o joguei na cama e o prendi nos braços, rocei minha virilha nua na sua. Insinuante, arfante… Ryuichi não me pareceu disposto a ceder. Lutamos, mãos que desfilavam carinho agora empregavam força. Nossas bocas inchadas mostravam sorrisos sugestivos e por fim, a luta acirrada mostrou-se uma troca intensa de prazer. Ele me queria na mesma medida, eu supus com um sorriso sádico. Isso era bom, mas não estava disposto a ceder meu capricho. Quando por fim pisquei os olhos, seu corpo lânguido me cobria por inteiro e me beijava ardentemente, de uma maneira que pouco pude raciocinar no momento.

Eu suspirei e abri as pernas convidando-o a se acomodar, a me fazer seu, dando-me por vencido de boa vontade.

"Me toma como homem" – eu disse e seu sorriso luxurioso no rosto rubro era tão carregado de vitória que nada mais me importava.

Sinestesia.

O nosso primeiro sexo fora tão sinestésico quanto indescritível. Ryuichi se libertou naquela noite, nos meus braços, dentro de mim. Dançamos e suamos. Gritamos e gememos.

Ryuichi era meu, finalmente! Corpo, alma, voz e pensamento. Tudo era meu, todo ele, Ryuichi Sakuma…

Desde então ele me impregnou. Cheiro de homem, cheiro de Ryuichi Sakuma encontrava-se em minhas roupas. Descobri que poderia ser melhor do que era com os outros, quando tudo não passava de diversão_. _Rotina? Absolutamente, não. Nova York, Londres, Lisboa, Paris eram os destinos de sua profissão. Ryuichi não era apenas para o pequeno Japão. Um cantor sem residência fixa. De hotel em hotel, turnê em turnê.

Eu voltei para meu templo, meu lugar ao lado do meu pai. Assistindo de camarote as idas e voltas do romance de Eiri, aspirando a saudade que seu ser me afligia.

Ryuichi e eu éramos como um reflexo de espelho. Movimentos iguais, sincronizados. Uma verdadeira cópia um do outro. Eu conseguia enxergar as minhas características nos seus toques enquanto eu mesmo copiava o seu lado sombrio tentando, avidamente me fazer mais próximo de Ryuichi.

Cópias. Imitação. Os mesmos defeitos sempre os mesmos defeitos no rosto um do outro. Ryuichi o cantor pueril, Tatsuha o monge corrompido.

Desejava sua volta enlouquecidamente, pois ele voltava. Ele sempre voltava. Para os meus braços, os braços de quem o acolhia como um ser humano normal.

E a sua volta me trazia ciúmes. Pois eu não era a sua companhia constante. Nossas brigas eram intensas na mesma medida que o sexo. Verdades nada mais que verdades. As discussões tornavam-se decisivas, conclusivas no primeiro momento… para não valer mais nada no segundo seguinte. Eu sentia a sua falta. Era inegável a sua saudade por mim. Não havia um conto de fadas em nossas vidas, como eu bem disse.

Suas narrações viam apenas depois da reconciliação. Na cama discutíamos as turnês pelo mundo, as novas canções, as fãs idiotas, taradas ele dizia em sorrisos cínicos. A sua obsessão nada disfarçada por Shuichi Shindou. Uma brincadeira de palcos, o que fosse. Depois a sua curiosidade se fazia valer presente: meus dias no templo, as fugidas para Tóquio, bebidas a noite toda, um abrigo pernoite com os irmãos mais velhos. Nada de mais, nada de novo.

E o tempo passou deste mesmo modo. Os anos se foram. O rosto de Ryuichi em nada atingia a idade. Eternizado em seus 18 anos, ele era tão lindo. E era arredio também, fugidio isso nunca mudava. Apesar de todos os meus esforços quebrei as barreiras, mas não todas. Nem todas eram penetráveis.

Meu Peter Pan recusava-se a crescer.

"Será que você não percebe, Kumagoro, que a nossa vida é uma farsa?"

"Por quê?" – eu reclamava para ninguém.

Será que a minha dedicação não fora o suficiente? O meu desejo não o satisfazia por completo? Eu desfiz a sua máscara, o fiz enxergar a sua verdade nua e crua… por deus, eu não conseguia atingi-lo! De modo algum.

Ryuichi não era de todo modo meu.

E ele ria. Ria do meu desespero por nunca alcançá-lo. Ria da minha vergonha, das minhas perdas. Pois nada eu era perto dele. Pois nada fui ao seu lado. O meu desejo de posse, de tomá-lo para mim, enfim se revelara um fracasso.

Eu nunca o teria, isto estava claro. Era um ideal tão idiota!

"Neverland não é muito longe daqui" – ele murmurava em resposta, cantando.

Era tão clichê o que eu tinha a dizer. Contrariava toda a nossa história, do começo ao fim: um paradoxo. O feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro.

O dono de mim, dono de mim!

**FIM**

**

* * *

Início:** 03/09/2008  
**Término:** 19/01/2009

**N/A:** porque Ryu pode ser tudo, menos infantil. Tatsuha tem uma personalidade parecida com a dele, só que diferente do Ryu ele não tem vergonha de admitir. Ele age na surdina e admite na maior cara de pau, coisa que o Ryu nunca faz. Sim, quer uma explicação maior para a cachorrada que ele apronta contra o Shu? Hunf. Esse é só o meu modo de enxergar esses dois. Embora eu possa dizer que adoro o Tatsuha, a minha simpatia não alcança o Ryu. Pronto, desabafei. XD

Agora podem me matar, vamos formar uma fila sem tumultos okeis? XD


End file.
